There has been well known a fluid coupling which includes first and second coupling members having fluid passages communicating with each other and an annular gasket interposed between abutment ends of the coupling members and achieves sealability owing to plastic deformation of the gasket. Normally, a retainer for retaining the gasket in the coupling members is used in such a fluid coupling.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a retainer for such a fluid coupling, which includes a gasket retaining portion for retaining the outer peripheral surface of an annular gasket and a coupling member retaining portion for retaining the end of the coupling member, the coupling member retaining portion having a plurality of elastically deformable coupling member retaining claws projecting in an axial direction, wherein a plurality of gripping claws are elastically deformed inward in a radial direction so as to elastically deform each of the coupling member retaining claws outward in the radial direction.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-122452